


Avengers/Reader Insert – Pilot

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "Do you even know how to drive this thing?” “Normally, I’d lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I’m going to assume you know the answer.”OrThe fic in which Captain America finds the reader is a terrible pilot.





	Avengers/Reader Insert – Pilot

The jet veered far to the left under your unsteady hand, several crashes and moans could be heard from the hanger. Your mission with Steve had been to gather intel on remaining Hydra forces but the two of you had been quickly outmatched and had stolen what information you could before running into a jet to make a quick getaway; the only reason you even knew how to take off was because you’d seen Natasha do it several times before.

You made a sharp right, hearing more disgruntled yells, “You alright back there, Rogers?” you called over your shoulder.

“You just took out two guards so I’m gonna say yes,” he yelled back, pausing to hit another with his shield, knocking the man unconscious.

Steve made his way to your seat, holding onto it while he looked out the window, observing your lack of skill. You narrowly avoided colliding into a skyscraper, the jet lurching to one side, “Do you even know how to drive this thing?” Steve demanded shakily.

“Normally, I’d lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I’m going to assume you know the answer,” you responded, fighting to remain in control of the jet.

“You know; the last time I was in a situation like this I ended up in ice.”

“Don’t be silly Steve, there’s no ice here, if I crash we’ll land in a city full of burning civilians.”

“That’s it, I’m taking the wheel,” he made a grab for the controls, only to be pushed away by you.

“HEY. NO. You’ve crashed one jet, I haven’t, statistically I’m better than you.”

“GIVE ME THE WHEEL,” he commanded, trying once again to get to the controls.

“SUCK IT STARS AND STRIPES,” you rolled the plane to the side, throwing Steve off balance and into the wall.

With a determination unlike before you focused on flying the jet, trying to gain some semblance of direction. It was almost like the jet sensed what you were trying to do as it began flying perfectly towards the Avengers tower, Steve watched on amazed while you sat beaming triumphantly.

“See that Rogers,” you exclaimed cockily, “I’m flying it well, woo look at me, I’m doing it.”

A loud crackling buzzed over the intercom followed by Tony’s smug voice, “Actually (Y/N) that would be me, I hacked the plane; well done for almost destroying that building by the way, you’re almost on record with Cap for best flying. See you when you get here.”

Steve made his way hastily to the seat beside you, “We’re never going to hear the end of this are we?”

“Nope,” you agreed.

“Think there’s still a chance of crashing the jet?”

“I wish.”

“Want to help me capture Tony before he has a chance to tell the others?”

You turned to Steve, a sly grin appearing on your face, “Definitely.”


End file.
